1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head which discharge liquid from a nozzle opening, and a liquid ejecting apparatus, particularly to an ink jet type recording head which discharges ink which is the liquid, and an ink jet type recording device.
2. Related Art
As an ink jet type recording head which is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid droplets, for example, there is a liquid ejecting head which is provided with a nozzle opening and a pressure generation chamber that communicates with the nozzle opening, and which discharges ink droplets from the nozzle opening by generating a pressure change in ink on the inside of the pressure generation chamber by a pressure generation unit.
In the ink jet type recording head, a configuration in which a pressure chamber forming substrate on which a plurality of pressure generation chambers are generated, and a communication substrate on which a recess portion that configures at least a part of a common liquid chamber (also referred to as a manifold) which is common to and communicates with the plurality of pressure generation chamber, are layered, and the recess portion is provided on a side opposite to the pressure chamber forming substrate of the communication substrate, and a supply flow path which communicates with the recess portion and each pressure generation chamber is provided to penetrate along the layering direction on the communication substrate, is suggested (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-037133).
However, a sectional area (hole diameter) of the flow path or the flow path length of the supply path should be appropriately set since flow path resistance largely influences discharge characteristics of the ink, but when the flow path length is appropriately set, there is a problem that the depth of the recess portion which configures a part of the manifold decreases, and flow path resistance increase in the recess portion. Meanwhile, when the recess portion is formed to be deep, the flow path length of the supply path is not sufficient, and the supply path cannot be formed to have an appropriate flow path length.
In addition, it is also desirable to improve discharge characteristics of bubbles incorporated in the ink in the manifold.
In addition, the problems also similarly remain in the liquid ejecting head which ejects the liquid other than the ink not being limited to the ink jet type recording head.